


Mimosa

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Chiamato dal fuoco [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Missing Scene, Uncle nephew, commedy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 01:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14863973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Ha partecipato al:"The Itten Challenge" Dipingi le tue storie!Zuko e il suo assurdo zio si trovano a passare accanto a una serie di 'alberi di mimosa'.





	Mimosa

Mimosa

“Secondo me sono allergico a questa cosa” borbottò. Accese una fiammella nella mano e avvolse il rametto. I fiorellini gialli annerirono, ripiegandosi su se stessi. Lo zio ridacchiò.

“Vedrai, nipote… tra qualche anno rimpiangerai questi alberi” sussurrò. Il più giovane socchiuse l’occhio con la cicatrice a forma di mano lasciata dal genitore. Si voltò e starnutì di seguito un paio di volte.

“Sarà” bofonchiò.

“Oh, Zuko… le donne sono assai peggio di un’allergia quando non ricevono i loro doni… e questo mi fa pensare” disse Iroh. Il giovane principe della nazione del fuoco si voltò.

“A cosa?” chiese.

“Al fatto che queste belle piante di mimosa meritano che ci fermiamo… preparerò il the che porta il loro nome” rispose l’anziano. Zuko si sbatté la mano in faccia e il codino sul suo capo oscillò.

< Se non trovo alla svelta l’avatar mi suiciderò > pensò.


End file.
